1. Field of the Invention
A pair of cross jaw pliers with a container in each handle, one for storing and dispensing fishhooks and the other for storing and dispensing split shot sinkers or other miscellaneous small items.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Early in the spring, crappie move into shallow water near shore to feed and spawn. They are found around fallen trees, driftwood or submerged brush. They also hang around pilings, old creeks and channels where it is difficult to cast and reel in a line without snagging. For this reason, crappie fishermen lose a lot of hooks and sinkers and are forever tying on a hook and crimping on a piece of shot. Crappie fishing is often done from a small boat which provides a platform from which the fisherman can reach the trashy areas where crappie are found. Ideally when a crappie fisherman loses his hook and sinker, he could attach new ones from his person without reaching around the boat for necessary tools and materials.
While the above discussion has been focused on crappie fishing from a boat, trout fishermen and fishermen in general who fish from a boat or wade in a stream have similar needs.
There are several pliers with a hollow handle for holding split shot described in issued U.S. patents. Such pliers still require the fisherman to reach for his tackle box or the like for a hook. Insofar as known, no one has provided the tools and materials necessary to carry and attach a new hook and a new sinker in a form that can be worn on the user's person.